


Just One Taste

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [48]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ordinary day at the bakery until Klaus becomes fascinated by a blonde with an unusual habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Taste

**Just One Taste**

**(Prompt: "kc + 'every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already' bakery au." Rated T.)**

He doesn't think much of it, the first time he sees her do it, too captivated by her, the way she'd moved, to be bothered by her strange behavior.

Klaus had been sitting by the window, a cup of tea at his elbow, waiting on a client who was going to pay him an exorbitant amount of money to design her wedding cake. Not his favorite activity but it more than paid the bills. He'd seen her walk in, noted the blonde curls bouncing about her shoulders picking up the morning's sunshine. Admired the shapely form in a slim fitting blue dress.

She'd paused, before joining the queue, taking a deep breath, her lashes fluttering and something like bliss crossing her face.

And if Klaus' imagination runs a little wild, thinking about how she'd look spread out on his sheets, wearing that expression, well, he's only a man. She inhales again, eyes flitting over to the display case, to the freshly baked cinnamon buns, dripping with icing, that Kol's piling on to a tray. She bites her lower lip, and it's ever so slightly pinker when she's done. Klaus has a fleeting wish that it had been his teeth doing the nibbling.

She licks her lips, flickers of indecision crossing her face. Klaus watches with great interest as she tears her gaze away from the pastries, her lips forming around a silently uttered curse word. And then she spins on her heel and leaves the bakery.

Klaus watches her go, until she crosses the street and melts into the crowd of pedestrians, contemplating the oddness of it, the way she'd denied herself something she'd clearly wanted.

Until his client arrives, overbearing mother in tow. And he's sufficiently distracted. And more than a little aggravated.

* * *

Still he makes a point to be on the shop floor at around the same time for the next few days, his mind having wandered back to her, wondering (hoping) he'd see the blonde again. It's only expedient, Klaus tells himself. It coincides to the time Kol and the rest of the bakers are busiest, running trays back and forth, prepping for the lunchtime rush. The bustle and the clanging disturbs Klaus, and his more delicate work, that's all.

Three days later his persistence is rewarded.

She's wearing trousers this time, her hair piled on top of her head. But the blouse she wears is sleeveless, and ever so slightly diaphanous, hinting at the curves underneath. Klaus' eyes are drawn to the length of her neck as he thinks about what her skin will taste like.

She only has eyes for the food on display, probably a good thing as Klaus' attentions aren't subtle, if the eyebrow wriggle Kol favors him with is anything to go by. She's breathing deeply and Klaus gets it. There's few things that smell better then cinnamon and sugar and freshly baked bread. She makes it to the line this time, and Klaus is interested to see what she'll order.

He's almost disappointed when she walks away with nothing but a paper cup and one last longing look at the cupcakes.

Klaus watches her go again before making his way to the back. "What'd she order?" he asks Kol, unable to resist.

Kol blinks at him like he's confused, but the hint of a smirk tells Klaus that his brother knows exactly what he'd meant, "Who?"

"You know who, Kol. Don't be an arse," Klaus snaps.

"Same thing she always does, brother. Coffee. Black, one sweetener. It's a damn shame as she's clearly lusting after the goodies."

Klaus makes a noise, to signal that he'd heard, before turning to leave. "Her name's Caroline," Kol calls after him, "by the way. She works around the corner."

Klaus faces his brother again, eyes narrowing suspiciously, "And how do you know that?"

"I know a great many things," Kol replies, irritatingly superior.

Klaus flips him off as he leaves, and Kol's chuckle follows him back to the kitchen.

* * *

She comes back. Every Monday and Thursday, just before noon, like clockwork. He's made a study of her expressions, of her likes and dislikes at least when it comes to food. The closest she's ever come to ordering something to eat was the day they'd featured chocolate cake with a salted caramel glaze. Her eyes had closed briefly, a real struggle evident in her features. Blueberry gallettes got a nose wrinkle but strawberry tarts had left her clutching the strap of her bag, like she'd been desperate not to reach across the counter and snatch one.

And so Klaus plots. And makes use of the fact that, as half-owner of Tasty Little Things, he has some control over the day's menus.

Kol's the only person who could overrule him but he doesn't, seemingly amused by Klaus' infatuation.

And so one Thursday, a few weeks after Klaus had first set eyes on Caroline, the display cases are filled to bursting with all the things that had made her eyes widen and her lips part, when she walks into the bakery.

She takes her first customary inhale, mouth falling open, and Klaus wants to hear the moan she'd held in. Wants to feel it rumble through her when they're pressed together in a more private location. He sidles up to her, clears his throat. She startles, just a touch, too wrapped up in her fantasies about food.

But Klaus is aiming to change that.

"Are you going to order something, love?"

Her head tips, and she studies him, "I'm just here for coffee."

"Black, one sweetener. I know. It's all you ever order."

She shifts away from him muttering, "Ookay, creepy," in an undertone.

Klaus winces internally because perhaps seeming like a stalker was the wrong play here, "I work here. Own the place, actually. And you've been coming in for ages, and you never order anything to eat, even though you want to. And I'm wondering why?"

"Oh," she relaxes, just the smallest softening of the line of her shoulders. "Do you know how many calories are in this stuff? All the real butter and cream and sugar? I have a bridesmaid's dress to fit into in a month. Elena's too freaking nice but her twin's a nightmare. Picture the scariest bridezilla you've ever met. Kat's worse, trust me."

He can't help but let his eyes slip down her body, the body she has absolutely nothing to worry about. He tells her as much, "You're gorgeous, love. And surely one little dessert won't kill you?" He lowers his voice conspiratorially, "I made them myself."

She rolls her eyes, a retort swift, "No you didn't. Kol does the baking. You do the decorating."

Klaus' brows rise in surprise at her knowledge, "And you'd know that how?"

"Kol's dating a friend of mine. I know all about you, Klaus." Her lips curl into a teasing smile, and Klaus is even more intrigued. She leans forward, voice dropping to a murmur, "In fact, I'm supposed to seduce you into agreeing to do Elena's cake. She tried to get an appointment but you have a waiting list."

Klaus chuckles, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but telling the mark what you're on about kind of defeats the purpose of a seduction, does it not, love?"

"I'm not really great at subtle," Caroline informs him, with an unconcerned shrug. "Plus, I'm totally aware of your plan to tempt me via baked goods, so at least we're even."

Klaus looks over behind the counter, throwing a menacing glare Kol's way. They'll be having words later.

But Caroline draws his attention back to her, fingertips tracing his bare forearm. His skin prickles at the contact a dull ache for more beginning in his gut. "Now why don't you go get me something chocolate filled and we can chat about how we can both achieve our aims?"

Klaus has no objections, but he thinks that pushing her buttons will become one of his very favorite things, "What about the dreaded calories?"

Caroline lets out a hum, throaty and amused, her eyes dropping to his lips. Klaus' pulse picks up, and he's very aware of the heat of her hand on his skin, "I'm counting on negotiations going well. We'll come to an agreement, and then you can help me burn off what I eat after you take me out to dinner tonight."


End file.
